Dead Dead Dead
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: Dead. Dead. Dead. She was dead. Just like all those he had killed before. Just like the father of the monster that stood before him now. Just like her sister. Dead. Dead. Dead. She was dead. SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTER 173!


**WARNING! Major spoilers for the recent Chapter 173 in the manga. Do not proceed further if you have only watched the anime!**

* * *

 _Dead. Dead. Dead._

She was dead.

Just like all those he had killed before.

Just like the father of the monster that stood before him now.

 _Dead. Dead. Dead._

She was dead.

Just like her sister, who never saw him as a monster but a fellow human.

Just like the one whom he had fallen in love with.

 _Dead. Dead. Dead._

She was dead.

And it's all because of another monster like him.

The same monster he himself had _taught_.

 _Monster._

That's what he was called before, albeit figuratively.

 _Monster._

That's what he was now... literally.

 _Monster._

That's what killed her as well as her sister.

A maniacal laugh, one from a demented and insane person. The first monster that made him to what he was now. The same monster that started it all.

"Both sisters ended up dying right in front of me!"

A chuckle.

"Boy, they were such a handful right to the very end."

A gleeful whisper.

"I was going to keep her as a substitute for her sister."

A diabolical smirk.

"But unfortunately, I have no interest in a bitch with a hole in her."

He didn't heard him.

He hadn't heard him.

No, the only thing he could hear was the whispering voice in his head.

 _Dead. Dead. Dead._

She was dead.

Kayano Kaede was dead.

Even now, he realized with despair that this was a cruel reenactment of _that_ scene. It was eerily similar; him kneeling in front of someone who had died protecting him.

It's always like this, isn't it? Everywhere he goes, a pile of lifeless bodies would follow. Death seemed to dogged him, clinging to his life like a shadow. Unescapable. Inevitable. The God of Death, they nicknamed him. And they were right. It was his weapon, his legacy.

His curse.

He thought he had already left that past behind him. He thought that by going to this school, fulfilling the dying wish of the only person he had ever loved and teaching a group of bright students how to kill him, he could atone for his sins. He was wrong. It seemed that his past would always haunt him no matter where he goes. And now, it cost him the life of a dear student.

The same student that looked so much like her older sister.

 _Dead. Dead. Dead._

Kayano Kaede was dead, just like his beloved.

 _Dead. Dead. Dea_ -

They're both gone.

 _Dead. Dea_ -

And he couldn't do anything to prevent it.

 _Dea_ -

His remaining students were probably going to suffer the same fate.

... **Death**.

He's not going to let that happen.

 **Death**.

Someone will pay for this... and they're both standing right in front of him.

 **Death**.

He was called a monster before, albeit figuratively.

 **Death. Death.**

He was still called a monster now, literally.

 **Death. Death. Death.**

He would become both soon.

"K-Korosensei?"

He didn't payed any attention to the call of his students. He couldn't even hear them anymore. The only thing in his ears were the soft whispers of a long lost friend.

 _ **Kill.**_

He slowly stood, shaking with unimaginable and uncontrolled rage. His complexion, once the color of sunshine and happiness, was now the hue of a starless night. Pitch black, dark as shadows, terrible as nightmare.

The color of death.

 _ **Kill.**_

His students were backing away now in sheer terror. A dark aura emanated from him, sweeping over them like an ominous cloud. He was no longer their teacher, a joyful, funny and wise being capable of superhuman feats. He was no longer Korosensei, the yellow octopus with a penchant for mischief and an addiction to porn magazines.

 ** _Kill._**

He was now the God of Death.

His eyes glowed red in unsatiable bloodlust. Thirsty. Hungry. And when he opened his mouth, rows of razor sharp teeth flashed like those from a predator.

" **Nobunaga Shimazaki**..."

His voice. It was no longer the sound of a cheerful and kind teacher. It was no longer the voice of an individual who would lay down his own life for his students. What came from his maw now was something that only those who would soon die will hear. A malicious sound of an encroaching shadow, heralding an end to everything.

The voice of death.

" **Didn't I taught you how an assassin strikes without the target knowing?** "

He was going to destroy him first. Tear him apart slowly and painfully. Every tentacle, every fiber of his body, every flesh and skin. Nothing will be spared. He will crush his spirit. And then he will crush his head.

 _ **Kill.**_

After that, he will go after their creator. And he would do the same thing to him, destroying him from the inside with the same tentacles the bastard had turned his hands into.

 _ **Kill. Kill.**_

They will pay. They will not harm the rest of his students anymore. They will die.

 _ **Kill. Kill. Kill.**_

His smile turning into a wide diabolical grin, Korosensei spoke.

" **Now, let me remind you how a real assassin kills.** "

* * *

 **The recent manga chapter of** _Assassination Classroom_ **hit me so damn hard, as well as all** **those who had read it by now. Thus, this short fic was inspired by that tragic scene. :(**

 **Of course, many of us are still hoping that Kayano will survive somehow. But still... let's just wait for the next chapter this week, shall we?**

 **Regarding the God of Death's real name. Since the manga haven't revealed it yet, I simply used the name of his VA in the anime. Any complaints or feedback about that, feel free to say it in the reviews.**

 **Well, that's it. This is my first, and probably last, foray into the AC fandom despite it being one of my favourite animes now. So please don't expect any stories** **from me after this. Same goes for updating this fic since this is just a one-shot.**

 **If you want to see more of my works though, feel free to check my profile. ;)**

 **...**

 **Yeah, that's a shameless plug. Nurufufufu!**


End file.
